


don’t go where i can’t follow.

by thelayuplesbian



Series: fuck you season 14 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Theyve been in love since halfway thru s4 eat my ass, finale, s13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 20:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelayuplesbian/pseuds/thelayuplesbian
Summary: a stolen moment from the finale of s13.





	don’t go where i can’t follow.

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t remember writing this at all

Everything had gone to shit. Plain and simple. Lucifer needed to die, that’s all Dean could focus on so he told everyone he was going to say yes to Michael. Now he was saying goodbye to all he needed to before it happened. “Dean.” Castiels gravely voice calls out from across the library and Dean sighs but turns around. “Cas.” The angel stomps up to him and looks like he wants to absolutely deck him but holds back and just pokes him in the chest. “How dare you? How fucking dare you? You can’t do this! You can’t leave us all behind like this and possibly die in the process! Don’t you get that there are people here that love you?! Don’t you get that I love you, that I need you! You piece of shit!” Castiel yells and backs Dean into the wall, his voice quieting into a whisper yell when he says I love you. 

“I have to, you know I have to.” Dean says softly and covers Castiels hand, that has spread on his chest, with his own. “There has to be another way, there’s always another way.” His voice breaks and Dean’s heart along with it. “Cas, this is what I have to do.” He whispers and his hand finds its way to Castiels hair, carding through it. The angel, his angel, presses closer and rests his head on Dean’s shoulder, wrapping arms around his torso. “I need you here, with me. I know that’s selfish but I’ve stopped caring, I need you to come home.” Castiel mumbles and Dean pulls Castiel’s face away from his shoulder gently and touches their foreheads together. “I’ll find my way back to you, Cas. I always do. I can’t live without you, you should know that by now.” He whispers, rubbing his thumb lovingly over Castiels cheekbone. 

“When you come back, because you will come back, can we stop dancing around eachother? Let ourselves be happy for once.” Castiel asks and his voice breaks, Dean let’s out a shaky breath and presses a soft kiss to the angels lips. “Yes. God yes. I love you Cas, have for a long time. But we gotta stop dying on eachother okay?” While he says this, a tear rolls down his cheek and Castiel swipes it away and chuckles wetly. “Deal.” And they kiss again, they’ll end up with a last kiss before it all goes down. When it’s all said and done, Michael is sent home and killed, everyone from their world goes home and the only thing that changes is that instead of being in love from a distance, Castiel and Dean are happy for once. They fight the good fight, the one they’ve always been fighting side by side and at night they hold eachother, they stay in love. 


End file.
